youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Musical connection.
love story by Skye. I've been cooking it up in my head for a few days now. I figured I should get it down. So, here ya go guys. Some of these characters will be based off there haters in tv shows. For instance, Lea Michel. Who will be like Rachel in glee. Jordan Pruitt - Stupid For You Lyrics.jpg|Jordan Quip. (Main) 600full-douglas-booth.jpg|Levi Delama (Main) Lea-Michele-Net-Worth.jpg|Lea Michel Synopsis A angry, and misunderstood teenager, is sent to a summer camp in America. Her billionaire parents send her there to get rid of her. She not only discovers herself there, but a mysterious voice who she grows to love. Chapter One. “It will just be for summer. Then you can come home, have a week break to settle back in.” my mother reasons. I have to hips to the side, and my arms folded just under my chest. I roll my eyes. “Oh please mother. That’s not the reason why your sending me. You just want to reckless teen away so you can finally have a well deserved break.” I say slamming the top of the suitcase and zipping it up roughly. “No Jordan. That’s not the reason why…But, yes, I think it will be nice to finally have some quiet.” She says in the same “Mother bird” tone she always has.. My heart sinks. I was just accusing her of it before. But, she’s admitted it. She will be happy with me gone. Instead of the anger I usually feel. I just feel a deep sorrow. I gulp, and nod. “Fine” I say softly. “Jor-“ “No. Ill see you when I get back.” I say without even a goodbye. *** “Do you have your boarding pass?” The lady asks with a friendly tone. Why is everyone so darn happy? “Yes, just a moment.” I reply with the same polite tone. I sift though my bag and find the blue over folding pocket pack with my passport and boarding pass. “Here, I think this is everything?” I say. She looks though it for a moment with a serious face, and then it turns back to her beaming smile. She has white gleaming teeth…She must be a clean freak. She looks like a perfectionist. Her entire outfit is crinkle free, all straight. Perfectly fitted, accents her curves. And her nice long legs. Her flight attendants scarf is perfectly rested on her left bust. And it is tied to perfection. Her hair is all perfectly straight, and in a bun without a strand out of place. People like this aren’t all to uncommon for me. I come from a very rich family in central Britain. My dad owned a paper supplier when he was 20. It sky rocketed, and he is left a millionaire. When he was 35, he met my mother, who, is just like him. Rich. Together they have almost a billion in savings. This left me with a life full of anything I’ve ever wanted. I took advantage of it until I was 13. And I found music. I now try to completely disconnect myself from my parents money in order to make it on my own. Okay, so I’m not a perfect kid. But they think my attitude, and choice of finance, busking on the street, is foolish. And maybe it is, but, At least I’m trying to do it on my own. I’m now 16. Its been three long years, of badgering, and pestering from my mother, and father. I now may have what my parents may consider a… Rebellious attitude. Whoops? “Thank you.” I say begrudgingly. She did nothing wrong, but I still hate her. I hear the sounds of a boy behind me, with a tell tale American accent. “It’s no problem. Just hop on board, and we will seat you in a first class seat.” I heart the lady say as I walk down the isle with the bells hanging from my bogan beanie chink. As I get on board, a air hostess escorts me to my first class seat. The plush seat is leather, and is facing a TV. It has a little table on the side, with rotating cup holders. There is silver shining from all directions. And pillows with blankets. However, there are two seats, not one. Like its meant to be. “Sorry ma'am. But, due to a mix up in seats, you will have to be seated next to another.” I turn to her, about to blow up, until I see the boy standing next to her. Obviously the one taking the other seat. Well, at least he’s not some forty year old man, who will stare at my boobs. Or a 30 year old woman with a crying baby. Or a prissy teenage girl. I guess I could live with a teenage boy. I get along with guys anyways. “Fine.” I grunt. The boy was attractive. Obviously…But, usually there the jerks..So, I tend to stay away from boys in general. There just a distraction. I take the seat next to the window, and he smiles, and happily takes the other one. I sit back, and get comfortable. Putting my feet up. “Hi, I’m Levi.” He says from the other seat with his hand out. He has a clear American accent. I look it is and just say, “Jordan.” Leaving his hand hanging. He slowly puts it back in his lap and says “Okay.” “Wow, I’m glad they double booked my seat.” He says looking around the compartment with amazement. “I’m glad someone is.” I say with a edge of sarcasm. He squints at me for a while. And I shrug and put my earphones on. Ending the conversation. Chapter 2 Okay, so the summer camp sucks. Great. Not that I don’t like the surroundings. I mean its cabins. Which means bush. Thick layers of dense trees. We tried to go camping at a place like this once...My mother made us go home after 3 hours. Because it was too “Earthy” for her As soon as she got home she took two aspirin and went to bed. Ahh, what nice fresh air does to a snooty billionaire. Sure, the Actual place is GREAT but the kids? All around me I hear. “So he just broke up with me because I’m going away! Well. That and I kissed another guy...But still!” “I had to sit the whole way to here, listening to my mum rambling on about how I should enjoy my years while I’m young...They're so old...” “God this place smells. I wish I was back in New York.” “Wow, that chick's hot. She’s mine, boys!” “Americans.” I mutter. Somehow, I find my cabin though the herd of prissy girls and hormonal guys (Or the other way around). The cabin is gorgeous, the green vines wrap around the veranda. It looks like a house straight out of Little House on the Prairie. I lug my suitcase up the tree stairs, and see the light on. It’s about dusk, so its visible. Great..lI get to meet my roommate. Joy. I take a deep breath, and walk though the doors. As soon as the door flings open I hear: “Oh my god! She’s here, okay babe. Got to go. Love you.” The girl says it so fast I almost don’t catch it all. She runs up to me before I’ve taken two whole steps. “O.M.G Your so pretty! When they said I was getting a girl roommate from Britain. I was like, O.M.G shes gunner have like, Bucked teeth won't she? Like those Maybelline ads. HEY, because your from England, You know, the London look. Do you get free make-up? Because-“ “Whoa. What are you high? Don’t touch me, don’t look at me, and most of all- Don’t talk to me. And we will get along just fine.” I say with my eyes popping. She must think I’m joking, because she’s laughs pretty hard. “Much better” I roll my eyes. She has set up her stuff on the bed next to the window...That’s okay, I really don’t care where I sleep. As long as its 3 meters from her. At least. I throw my suitcase on the bed, and frantically search for my iPod. I pull it out, and turn it on. As I do, my roommate sees it and has to comment. Of course. “Oh my gosh. They let you have your iPod? I wasn’t even allowed my iPad! Ugh, I don’t know how I’m going to last summer without it.” She says. I roll my eyes. “What a first world problem.” I say. “A first, what?” She says. “You know...That add campaign to get people from a first world to understand the problems of a third world...” I explain. Thinking she would catch on any second…Clearly I was wrong. “I don’t pay attention to charity.” She dismisses me. “Its not cha… Nevermind.” I give in. God, how do I last the summer with this bimbo? “What’s your name anyway?” She says. “Jordan. Yours?” I should at least learn bimbo’s name. “Lea. Were going to have so much fun this summer I just know it!!” She says jumping up and down. Oh god. Chapter 3 “This little light of mine. I’m gunner let it shine.” I sing quietly as I walk towards the showers. So, today has been stupid. As most days really. After meeting Miss Bimbo, We had orientation. Good to know I’ll be treated like an 8 year old for the rest of the summer. No going anywhere on your own. Must follow the schedule. Includes nature walks, and rock climbing. No midnight snacking (Not just referring to the food). Ugh, curse my parents for putting me here. I know it was my mothers suggestion. Dads never around enough to pay attention to my life. That’s the thing about being rich. You would think once you have a lot of money, you wouldn’t have to worry about expenses. That if you have enough, it’s not an issue. But, turns out. It just sucks you in more. Dad spends all day, just dealing with money. His finances. Keeping them safe and always trying to make sure they stay stable. Ugh. Well, a shower always helps. The fact that it’s WAY past time for showering. Infact, its way past lights out. Means I’ll have the shower to myself. Myself. Ugh, finally. As I enter the acoustic, tiled walls of the shower room. No one is present, just like I expected. The girls shower, and the boys, is right next to each other. Separated between a thin wall. Luckily, you can’t see it, but you can see about half a meter above, and half a meter, below. The whole room itself is about two and a half meters high. So you can only really see though the boys bathroom by the feet. I walk to the furthest shower stall. And turn it on. Ugh. Cold, I Think. Wait, I think I remember in the brief moment I was actually paying attention in orientation, that you have to wait a few minutes before the hot comes. I turn it on, and only on hot And get undressed. As the water warms, I look in the mirror at my naked body. My waist line is less then impressive. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not fat. But I’m not skinny, like the rest of the girls here. Like Lea. I have big bones, and a good muscle structure. My stomach is flat, but my body is wide. My mother once told me to wear tighter clothing. So the people know I actually have a slim body. That when the baggy cloths hang off me, you can see that I have a flat stomach, only my wide bones. That made me feel good about my self. I even went to the store with her one time. She made me try on a simple singlet, it was pretty low cut, and showed off my big bust. She encouraged me to buy it. After that, I just simply stopped caring about how I look. But, Every now and then, I Catch myself doubting my resolve to not care. Like now. I sigh, and go back to the water, which is now hot. I smile, and get in the stall. The sound of just the rippling water, annoys me. My life is almost spent entirely with music. Everywhere I have at least one earphone in blasting some kind of tune. Since no ones around, I figure I would create music. “Right from the start you were a thief you stole my heart, and I willing victim.” My voice is half drowned out by the sound of rushing water, but the acoustic sound bouncing off the walls, makes it impossible to miss. “I let you see the parts of me that weren’t all that pretty. And with every touch you fixed them. You’ve been talking in your sleep. Oh oh, the things you never say to me. Oh oh, tell me that you’ve had enough, of our love. Our love.” I squeeze the shampoo on to my hand as I sing the chorus. “Just give me a reason just a little bits enough just a second were not broken just bent and we can learn to love again. I never stopped its been written in the scars on our hearts. Were not broken just best and we can learn to love again.” As I rub the soap into my hair, I Bely the second verse, until I can open my eyes. But, before I can start singing. I hear another voice, a boys voice. Fill the room. “I’m sorry I don’t understand were all of this is coming from, I thought we were fine.” It takes me a second to get over the shock that someone here heard me singing, and is singing back. “Oh, we had everything” I sing quietly. “Your head is running wild again. My dear we sill have everything, and its all in your mind.” He sings. His voice is husky, and beautiful. Clear cut, and gorgeous. “Oh, but this is happing.” I sing. “You’ve been having real bad dreams, oh oh. Used to lie so close to me. Nothing more then empty sheets. Between our love. Our love”. His voice raises for the chorus I know were both meant to sing. I rise to the challenge with my lips smiling. “Just give me a reason just a little bits enough.” Our voices sing in unison. One of the prettiest sounds in the world. We continue the song, which between out voices, and singing in unison, were where meant to. It sounds, like a phantom of brilliance. Until it comes to the last note, that he lets me sing on my own. I’m left with a beaming smile. I continue showering without a word, he does the same from his side of the bathroom. He must be having a shower in the boys section. After for what seems like forever, I hear his voice ring loud and clear. “I’m bulletproof nothing to loose. Fire away, fire away.” I continue along with him. Category:Romance Category:Realistic Fiction